Dancing on my own
by Taiyou no Yume
Summary: We all know that Ikuto left Amu in search for his father and that she understands. But what happens when she cannot wait anymore? Will she dump him or will they make up? Oneshot Amuto.


**Thanks to those who posted comments to help^^ I've edited it hope you like it! P.S. Listen to Dancing on My own By Pixe Lott while reading^^ **

**Amu: Why? Why must I be with this- this PERVERT COSPLAY CAT?  
**

**Ikuto: How mean Amu (snakes arms around her waist)  
**

**Amu: KYAAA!  
**

**Okay...Let's begin before I go deaf(sweatdrops^^'')  
**

**Amu & Ikuto: *Amu chasing Ikuto around*  
**

* * *

Ikuto was walking in the streets or Paris searching for his father. He was cold and lonely; it had been 5 years since he left home, since Yoru left him, and 3 years since he last saw _her_. Why was he stupid enough to leave_ her _side? He could bet that Kiddy King was hitting on her no doubt about that. But if he turned back now leaving her side for so long will be for naught. All those times when he missed her all he could do was think about her smile. But even now the image of the angel's smile was disappearing replaced by darkness. He asked her out of course over the phone** (real romantic Ikuto) **she said yes (well more liked screamed) but they fought a lot always about the same thing: Why wasn't he there when she needed it?

* * *

_Flashback Valentine's Day 3 years ago:_

'_Coming!' the girl yelled as the door bell rang. Her pink hair, which was now at her waist, was tied up in a high ponytail. Her honey golden eyes widen in shock as she saw the man standing in front of her._

_He had grown but she had grown more and was up to his eye level. His midnight blue hair was longer too. He looked great, but so did she. Over the years she changed quite a bit. Her once shoulder length pink hair was grown out, she had the perfect hour glass figure and she was really pretty plenty of people thought that she was even better looking than Hoshina Utau._

'_Ikuto!' she yelled as she lunged herself at him. 'Yo. Long time no see Amu-__**koi**__,' he said emphasizing on the koi. To her it was the best present he could give her. They spent the whole of that day laughing and playing until he left._

* * *

_Flashback 1 year ago on the phone Amu and Ikuto:_

'_Why were you kissing Tadase?' Ikuto yelled over the phone. 'I wasn't why won't you believe me!' Amu yelled, sobbing uncontrollably. 'Saaya told me she saw you making out with Kiddy King!' Ikuto yelled furiously. Silence from her end the only sound that could be heard was her sobbing. 'Why? Why would you do this?' Ikuto yelled he himself breaking down. 'Why? Why would you believe Saaya over me?' came her broken voice._

* * *

It was prom night Amu was wearing a white goddess dress with gold highlights. Her pink hair was braided with gold (courtesy of Utau and Rima). She looked stunning like Aphrodite herself. The only problem was the frown etched upon her beautiful features. She had no date.

She was standing in the middle of the dance floor. Utau was off dancing somewhere with Kukai and Rima with Nagi.

She had never felt more alone. **  
**

* * *

In her room you could see frames filled with pictures of her with her friends, family and her pet cat, Lynx. But none with _him_. She wished there was though.

Every night she'd cry herself to sleep wishing he was here. He promised he'd come back when she was older, but she was 18 now and he had yet to return. **  
**

Whenever Amu was on the phone with Ikuto, yelling could be heard, they yelled at each other a lot these days. Again arguing about his absence but this fight seemed worse than the rest. 'Tsukyomi Ikuto!' Amu's angelic voice was suddenly twisted into a high pitched yell, ' I have enough of you and your disappearance!' she yelled her voice breaking at the end. 'Well I'm sorry that _Miss Amu _can't stand it without someone there to listen to her rantings about her and her self centered world!' Ikuto spat, but he immediately regretted it. 'Amu i didn't-' he began but was cut short by her. ' If you really didn't then you wouldn't have said it,' she said curtly and hung up.

* * *

Time skip 1 week:

'Amu!' he yelled before waking with a start. Realizing it was a dream, he plopped back down on bed and sighed. Another dream maybe he was thinking too much about her. He missed her and yet couldn't go back to her. He regretted leaving her plenty of boys would flirt with the beauty. He sighed again and tried to sleep.

After so long of waiting for his return, she started to lose faith in him. She wasn't even sure if he had given up on her.

He was in London when he heard his phone ring. 'Ikuto, this is Aruto, please stop searching for me,' a familiar voice came. 'Think about the strain it has put between you and Amu. She needs someone who can be there and not someone who leaves on whim. Be there for her. Love her, protect her or she just might leave you.' With that the person hung up.

Ikuto put down the phone. He leaned back against the wall, Tired. Tired of chasing after his father and tired of traveling. HE cried out in frustration when he thought about how Amu must be feeling. He finally understood what she meant when she said she needed him there. He took the first plane home, eager to see Amu.

He rang on her door bell and waited patiently for her to come. What he found was a surprise. Amu had been crying her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like a mess. His blue eyes widen in shock from the scene in front of him. When she saw who he was, her eyes immediately lit up and she hugged him like her life depended on it.

'I told you I'll be home,' he murmured into her ear.


End file.
